Hilo de seda
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Ellos sabían que estarían juntos por siempre, después de todo parecía que Naruto había heredado el romanticismo de su querido Padre.


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Antes de empezar quiero pedir una disculpa a todas las personas que leen lo que escribo, el trabajo se volvió un poco pesado y me es bastante difícil publicar, espero poder actualizar pronto mis fics, sobre todo el de "Clase Z-9", bueno espero que disfruten de la lectura.

Esa tarde Hinata corría a toda prisa hacia el estacionamiento, la pequeña de tan solo 5 años de edad había dejado olvidado su cuaderno en el salón de clases, debía llegar rápido al auto donde le esperaba su padre o muy probablemente este se molestaría, iba tan aprisa que no noto que alguien estaba de espaldas en su camino, cuando lo noto había sido demasiado tarde, había chocado con él y su cuaderno había terminado en el suelo.

Ella había quedado sentada en el suelo llevándose un fuerte golpe, llevo su mirada hacia el frente y se disculpó cerrando sus húmedos ojitos de golpe, lo que menos quería era molestar a algunos de sus compañeros de colegio, espero un insulto de parte del agraviado pero este jamás llego, abrió sus ojos con lentitud y se encontró con unos de color azul, un azul tan profundo como el mismo océano.

Una enorme y brillante sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del pequeño quien le tendía la mano en ayuda, un poco tímida y con la duda de si aceptarla o no esta comenzó a acercar la suya propia en aceptación al gentil gesto del niño, rosaron sus manos con delicadeza, la mano de él era tan cálida y suave. Hinata se levantó con ayuda del pequeño, y él le entregó el cuaderno que también había acabado en el suelo, ella hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento y se fue con un sonrojo en sus mejillas hacia donde su padre, ya un poco desesperado le esperaba.

* * *

"¡RAMEN!", eso es lo que había gritado Naruto cuando su amigo Sai le había invitado a comer, más específicamente cuando le dijo que eligiera lo que comerían, claro que Sai no se sorprendió, después de todo lo que corre por las venas del rubio es Ramen y no sangre, al menos eso es lo que opinan los profesionales.

Había comido cinco mega tazones de ramen, estaba satisfecho y habían decidido que era hora de ir a practicar un poco con su buen sensei Yamato. Ambos amigos caminaban con tranquilidad por la calles de la ciudad, era pasado el mediodía y las calles estaban bastante concurridas, pero para dos chicos jóvenes no era difícil abrirse paso entre la multitud.

–Había olvidado lo concurrido que se pone por aquí a esta hora del día –hablo el rubio-

-Te fuiste de la ciudad antes de salir del preescolar y solo venias en vacaciones, habíamos muy pocas personas aquí para esas fechas Naruto-kun

-Es cierto

-¿Le hablaste a Kushina-san sobre tu fiesta de bienvenida del sábado? –Pregunto curioso Sai-

-Hehehe~ -rio con nerviosismo el rubio- le he pedido a papá que le hable sobre eso, sabes que aún estoy castigado por lo de las vacaciones pasadas, y bueno ella no dañaría a papá

-Ya veo, esto es lo que llaman un asunto de vida o muerte –dijo Sai-

-Creo que estas confundido, además ella no sería capaz de matar a su hijo, o eso creo –lo pensó un poco más y sudo frio- cielos, me haces pensar lo peor amigo.

Perdido en sus trivialidades caminaron frente a una pastelería donde el olor a canela inundo sus fosas nasales, por alguna razón a Naruto le transmitió calidez, la calidez de su infancia, sonrió un poco y le siguió el paso al chico pálido que le acompañaba, noto entonces que este estaba un poco más adelante y comenzó una pequeña carrera para alcanzarle, entonces el olor a canela se hizo un poco más fuerte y le llego una sensación de que alguien tiraba de su dedo meñique, llevo su mirada hacia este y pudo ver un pequeño hilo de seda rojo que estaba atado de este.

Lo vio por lo que parecía ser solo un segundo, sabía lo que ese hilo se significaba, su padre, quien era un romántico por naturaleza le había contado la historia un par de veces, casi como si el corazón se lo pidiera llevo su mirada hacia atrás, la sensación que había sentido antes sabia porque era y él quería verla con sus propios ojos, no quería esperar, quería verla en ese momento, pero su mirada solo se encontró con un tumulto de personas que caminaba a prisa.

Sin perder esperanzas siguió viendo hacia ese lugar donde seguro se había perdido aquella importante persona, pero solo veía cabelleras negras que iban y venían, hasta que de un momento a otro su mirada se topó con una lacia cabellera de destellos azules que brillaban aún más con la luz del sol y sonrió.

-Estoy en casa –dijo en un suave susurro-

-Naruto-kun, llegaremos tarde con el capitán Yamato –hablo Sai quien había regresado a ver por qué su amigo se había quedado solo de pie.

-Oh si, vamos –dijo el rubio, miro de nuevo hacia donde esa persona especial se había perdido y sonrió-

Hinata detuvo su andar, llevo sus manos a su pecho, a la altura del corazón y llevo su mirada hacia atrás pero no vio a nadie especial, porque la persona que ella sintió era especial, pero parecía ser que ya no estaba en ese lugar, acaricio su dedo meñique mientras miraba hacia ese lugar.

-Bienvenido a casa –menciono en un susurro-

-Hina, te dejare comer solo un rollo de canela de camino a casa –hablo un joven de cabellera larga y marrón-

-Oh, eso suena muy bien Neji-nii –dijo mientras caminaba junto al joven-

Sus destinos habían quedado unidos desde el día en el que chocaron en preescolar, el día que Hinata no fue tratada mal, el día que Naruto se despidió de sus amigos para irse de la ciudad, ese día un hilo de seda rojo les había unido el alma, estaban destinados y Hinata lo sabía, Naruto lo sabía y aunque no recordaran el hecho de que ya antes se habían conocido, ellos sabían que estarían juntos por siempre, después de todo parecía que Naruto había heredado el romanticismo de su querido Padre.

* * *

 **Me quise evitar ese rollo de explicaciones que no van al caso, en mi idea los padres de Hinata y Naruto no son grandes empresarios y ellos herederos, son solo unos jóvenes que siguen su camino para cumplir sus sueños, la razón por la que la familia de Naruto se mudo es a vuestra imaginación.**

 **Espero que me puedan regalar un Review con sus opiniones**


End file.
